Come Back to Me
by green eyed dragon
Summary: While fighting Voldemort Harry is hurt very badly and goes into a coma. There is only one way for him to wake up.


Disclaimer: you know the drill... Harry, Draco and any other characters of the like do not belong to me sadly.

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Let me first start out by saying that I am terribly sorry that I haven't been updating ANY of my stories, but I will make up for it. I am planning to get out at least 5 stories this week some updates others new. I have had so much schoolwork, but I hate giving everyone excuses. I love you all though!

**Come Back to Me**

The doors burst open and a mass of red skin and bones flopped forwards onto the ground. Two medi witches ran forward and quickly levitated the boy (they finally recognized it as a boy) to a bed. They cleaned him up as best they could and healed most of his minor injuries before finding out just who the boy was.

"Poppy, it's Mr. Potter!"

Draco Malfoy shot spell after spell, dodging some as he went. He made his way up the stairs and protected some of the Slytherin first years.

"Hurry up, I said out of the dungeons now!"

"_Crucio_!" The last girl ran out of the room and Draco attempted to close the door, but not before getting blasted by the spell.

"Malfoy!" Draco saw a flash of green light before the door was closed. Now all he could see was a head of red hair. "Come on, let's go!"

Ron draped Draco's arm around his neck and helped the boy walk while herding the younger years ahead of him. Once Ron thought they were safe, he let Draco lean against a chair in the classroom they were in.

The blonde caught his breath and then turned to the second youngest Weasley. "Thanks Weasel...y."

Ron nodded at the blonde and then turned to barricade the doors. Some of the other students who he had herded in the room stood around looking scared.

A roar was heard and the older students whipped around bearing their wands. Ron jumped in front of them all and Draco, fully recovered from the _crucio_ curse that had hit him before, followed along.

They both had a curse on their lips, but stopped when they saw a bushy head of brown hair come flying out of the fireplace.

"Granger!" Malfoy called.

From where she was on the ground, Hermione turned around and blast the fireplace into rubble. She then sealed over the hole she had made many times with magical barriers.

Ron noticed her bleeding head and quickly rushed over to have Draco heal her. He finished enough for her to be able to speak properly.

"What happened?" Ron asked, his arm around her waist, holding her upright. She looked as if she had just realized they were there.

"Guys!" She had tears in her eyes and started sobbing.

"What happened Granger?" Malfoy mirrored Ron's question.

"Harry...he was on the ground. I don't know where he went. There was blood." Draco's eyes widened considerably and he automatically took off toward the door.

"Malfoy what are you doing? Are you crazy?!" With one spell, the door was unblocked. He burst into the hallway, not even noticing the curses flying by his head.

Draco ran up the stairs, checking in every classroom he could find. He thought for a moment, standing still as he did so, but none of the curses seemed to hit him. All of a sudden, he got it.

The infirmary.

He ran down the hallways, passing many duels as he went before he passed a closed door with a magical barrier. Draco turned around and ran right through the barrier.

He had a wand on his throat immediately, before Poppy realized who it was and backed off. She rushed back over to the patient that was most in need of help.

"Come on, I need some more of that potion. Yes, Susan it's in that cabinet. Hurry, he's still bleeding."

Draco watched as Pomphrey poured potion on a wound, just causing it to bleed more.

"It's not working!" Pomphrey cast a silencing charm on the hysterical girl.

"Shut up girl! We will have to heal him the muggle way."

They immediately bandaged the boy while a student nurse rushed over to Draco and began to check him out.

"I don't see what is wrong with you Mr. Malfoy. What are you doing here? We have many more important patients to attend to." Draco went around her and found the bed he was looking for.

Leaning down he placed a kiss on the barely breathing boy's lips. Draco sat on the side of the bed and ran his hands through the black hair.

"Harry," He whispered. "Baby, I'm here."

A/N: What was that? I thought they were enemies! Haha wait until next chapter! Harry is in another dimension! Lol yea...very funny. Or is it? Muhahaha.

Love,

Kristin


End file.
